Semu
by Summer72
Summary: Mizushima Iku's POV di pemakaman Yui...


Title: **Semu** (Mizushima Iku's POV)  
Author: Summer72 (Natz)  
Pairing: None  
Genre/Rating: General, slight angst / PG

* * *

Kepala tengadah. Kurasakan pupil agak mengecil karena cahaya cerah matahari pagi terlalu menyakitkan. Mataku berat dan kering; saat itu aku menyadari berapa banyak air mata yang telah kualirkan hanya pada akhirnya menghilang bersama kesunyian yang kuciptakan sendiri karena aku enggan melangkah keluar dari teralis yang terhubung dengan dunia luar. Bagaimanapun, aku belum sanggup untuk melangkah membebaskan diri dari jeratan kesedihan yang terlalu kuat mengikatku.

"..." _Nee-San..._

Dan betapa sekarang kukutuk matahari pagi, langit biru cerah , dan udara segar yang menyesakkan. Padahal tak kulihat lagi senyum cerah itu, yang sekarang hanya berpendar samar dalam ingatan yang kupahat kuat-kuat di otakku agar ia tetap hidup. Aku hanya ingin ia tetap hidup karena ia adalah diriku, sandaranku, rantai untuk menjagaku tetap berpijak. Tapi kini ia hanyalah ingatan. Walau hidup, ia hanya ingatan. Dan ingatan tak akan menjelma menjadi kehangatan, tak akan lagi menggenggam, tak bisa kurasakan. Ia hidup... tapi hanya ingatan...

Air mata seolah membendung di pelupuk mata tapi sensasi dingin dan basah tak kunjung menyapa lembah pipiku yang sepi dan kering. Ternyata, aku memang sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi setelah banyak air mata yang telah kualirkan hanya untuk pada akhirnya menghilang bersama kesunyian yang kuciptakan sendiri.

_Nee-San..._

Bahkan tak kusadari lalu lalang eksistensi-eksistensi muram dalam balutan hitam suram. Aku hanya bungkam, menatap kosong pada beberapa pasang mata simpatik dan senyum pahit yang hanya bisa mendesirkan angin dingin tapi tak pernah bisa menarikku keluar dari kerangka diri yang berteralis rapat. Tak kupikirkan lagi waktu, tak kuacuhkan lagi dunia, dan aku beranggapan semua masa dalam diri hanya akan terhenti, terkurung bersama hati, tak pernah merambat menumpuk pasir-pasir detik membentuk jalan menuju masa depan. Waktuku berhenti ketika degup jantungnya tak berdetak lagi.

Ya, kupikir begitu. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesal. Karena dia adalah diriku. Dia adalah diriku dan aku tidak akan hidup tanpanya. Karena diriku adalah dirinya. Semakin kupikir seperti itu, semakin dalam hati ini mengubur diri ke dalam lubang hitam yang terbentuk dari rasa kehilangan dan pasrah akan hidup. Sudahlah... —

Tercenung tiba-tiba, kurasakan mata ini sedikit melebar seolah memastikan bahwa eksistensi yang baru saja masuk dalam lingkup penglihatanku yang memburam akibat keenggananku terhubung dengan dunia luar itu terpatri jelas pada proyeksi belakang retina yang segera direspon sulur-sulur saraf otakku yang membiaskan ingatan lain yang bertumpuk dengan pendar samar ingatan dia yang kucintai. Eksistansi itu, dengan segera, menggelegakkan emosi diri yang kupikir sudah mati rasa. Eksistensi baru itu sekilas menatapku lalu membuang pandangan dengan cepat dan kurasakan lagi gejolak emosi dalam diri meletupkan percikan api yang menjilat-jilat liar mulai menguasai hati. Kupikir aku akan meledak tapi masih kurasakan desir angin dingin menahan api emosiku sehingga aku hanya berdiri tak bergeming.

_Kenapa orang itu ada di sini...?_

_Kenapa...?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu berputar berdengung dalam kepala tapi tak bisa kujawab dan tahu bahwa tak akan terjawab tapi sadar bahwa jawaban yang kubutuhkan menguar perlahan dari punggung kesepian milik keberadaan di hadapanku yang sedang berdoa (atau apapun itu) dalam kekhusyukkan yang menyedihkan. Dan saat itu, seolah jerat terlepas begitu saja, kakiku tahu-tahu sudah melangkah maju dengan cepat, tanganku terulur meraih pundak orang itu, menggenggamnya erat-erat karena aku memang berniat menghancurkannya; eksistensi yang telah merenggut semuanya! Kenapa? Kenapa orang itu...

_Berani-beraninya..._

_Setelah apa yang terjadi—percuma! Percuma saja kau sesali, percuma! Kau tak termaafkan. Kau! Walau dunia membelamu, walaupun... walaupun belahan jiwaku memaafkanmu! Tapi aku! Kau tak akan pernah kuampuni!_

"—kh!"

...

Lalu, tak pernah kuduga, betapa mudahnya pundak itu kutarik, tubuh itu kusorong agar mata kami saling menatap dan agar ia terbakar oleh kutukan yang berkobar melalui sorot mataku yang masih terasa berat dan kering walau air mata seolah menggenang panas. Tak pernah kuduga, betapa mudahnya, seperti meriak tembok udara. Tak pernah kuduga... Tak pernah kuduga saat itu aku langsung tertahan dan tanganku yang terkepal hanya diam tak mendarat, tak menyalurkan menumpahkan emosi yang masih meluap-luap menyesakkan. Tak pernah kuduga...

"...!"

Terpaku, aku seolah kehilangan api yang menjilat-jilat liar hatiku, seolah semua lenyap dan tersisa, kembali pada kekosongan yang terlalu menyedihkan. Aku termangu, pandangan mataku seolah terfokus pada imaji eksistensi di hadapanku kini.

...aku hampir tak mengenalnya.

Apakah karena bulir berkilauan yang menuruni lembah pipinya yang pucat? Apakah karena sorot mata yang terbiaskan oleh awan kelabu menggantung di iris hijaunya? Apakah karena ekspresi yang baru pertama kali kulihat itu (seolah kesedihan telah merupakan diri dan menjadi topeng transparan di wajahnya)?

"I..."

Apakah... Apakah karena getar suara yang terasa asing? Yang semuanya sampai menghujamkan pisau tak kasat mata, menembus teralis dan menyelubungi diri meredam api seperti air bah. Menyesakkan.

Padahal seharusnya...

Seharusnya aku yang—

"...Iku..."

Silabel yang merupakan namaku, yang meluncur dari mulut itu hampir tak kukenali karena getar pahit yang menyertainya tidak pernah ada dalam ingatanku akan keberadaan orang itu. Apakah suaranya selalu begitu? Yang ada dalam sudut kenanganku hanyalah nada datar terkesan bosan namun lebih lembut dan terselipi kebaikan yang menenangkan. Dalam ingatanku, yang tersimpan, yang terekam, hanyalah nada seperti itu. Lalu apa yang barusan kudengar? Aku tidak mengenalinya. Sejak kapan ia mempunyai nada dan getar suara seperti itu?

"..." Tapi bahkan aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan gumpalan kusut pertanyaan yang mengganjal berputar-putar dalam benak. Aku hanya mampu terpaku, dan tanpa kusadari, mulai menguraikan simpul-simpul erat syaraf yang sempat menegang akibat luapan emosi barusan. Tanpa bicara apapun, aku hanya bisa terpaku di sana. Namun, mata berat dan kering ini masih menangkap sosok tak kukenal di depanku, dan telingaku masih masih menangkap getar suara yang asing darinya.

Perlahan, tanpa kusadari, aku menarik kembali kedua tanganku. Masih dengan mata nanar, aku menatap sosok di hadapanku yang tetap dengan ekspresi putus asanya, sesekali dengan jelas berusaha mengindari sorot mataku walaupun kini aku tidak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk menghancurkannya dengan api dendamku. Entahlah, aku pun tidak tahu. Padahal perasaan takkan-memaafkannya masih bisa kurasakan dengan jelas, begitu nyata, seolah memberati diri dengan beban yang entah dari mana asalnya, menghujamkan sosokku di sana, terpaku.

Angin berhembus, sejenak mengalihkan perhatianku tapi tetap tidak cukup untuk menghancurkan tembok tebal transparan di antara aku dan dia. Kouta-Nii, begitu selalu aku menyebutnya. Namun, kali ini tenggorokanku sudah terkunci, dan nama itu tertelan begitu saja terhempas kembali ke dalam diri. Betapa inginnya kulupakan nama itu, namun sekarang niatan itu seolah membias, bersama dengan sosok menyedihkan yang tertangkap oleh proyektor otakku. Aku masih tak memaafkannya, tapi dendam kini seolah menyurut menghilang bersama munculnya rasa 'simpati' yang tidak ingin kuakui. Tapi...

_...Nee-San..._

Ternyata aku tidak bisa. Sensasi kehangatan masa lalu dengan seenaknya menyeruak kembali dari sudut ingatan yang berdebu, dan itu membuatku luluh. Betapapun, betapapun aku membencinya, betapapun ia merupakan orang yang tidak bisa termaafkan, tapi... tapi di sudut hati kecilku, aku tahu aku masih menyayanginya. Seperti belahan jiwaku yang selalu, selalu menyayanginya. Kami menyayangi Kouta-Nii. Kami selalu menyayanginya_. Ya, kan, Nee-San?_

_...Nee-San, aku tidak tahu lagi. Beritahu aku, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"..._gomen_..."

Getar suara itu menyadarkanku.

Kulihat ia menggulirkan bola mata hijaunya ke bawah, dan baru kusadari ada semburat kemerahan di sana. Matanya sembab dan wajahnya kacau. Sejak kapan...? Sejak kapan ia seperti itu? Dan kurasakan ada ruang kosong dalam otakku lalu pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menggumpal di sana. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihatnya? Sudah berapa lama kami tidak bertemu sejak itu? Mungkin hanya beberapa jam atau beberapa hari entahlah, tapi hampa yang terasa telah menyamarkan semuanya dan jarak yang ada sekarang kurasa sudah terlalu jauh. Sudah terlalu... jauh.

_...apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Di saat kubertanya demikian dalam hati, ia mengulurkan tangannya (dan bisa kulihat keraguan membuat tangannya bergetar). Ia menyentuh wajahku, pelan, dangkal, samar. Kesedihan seolah melumat di wajahnya, ditandai dengan air mata yang luruh dan senyum pahit. Dan... dan aku masih terpaku, tak tahu reaksi seperti apa yang harus kuperbuat.

"..._gomen_..."

Suaranya pecah di udara, kepingannya berserakan tersebar dan aku hanya bisa menangkap beberapa di antaranya. Masih tergagu di sana, aku membiarkan sosok itu berlalu melewatiku seperti angin musim dingin, perlahan tanpa suara. Namun demikian, hembusan dingin-kering-samar itu seolah telah membobol bongkahan dalam hati lalu meluapkan air danau dari sana, melumatkan jilatan api yang kian redup. Pandangan mataku kabur, membiaskan dunia ke dalam keabstrakkan yang menyilaukan yang hanya terdiri dari warna-warna dan bukan bentuk-bentuk nyata.

Satu tetes air menuruni lembah pipiku. Dingin sekaligus hangat.

Dan aku tahu itu hanyalah ilusi ketika sekonyong-konyong, dari dunia abstrak yang hanya terdiri dari warna-warna dan bukan bentuk-bentuk nyata itu, cerminan diriku mengulurkan tangannya kemudian memelukku. Cerminan, diriku yang seorang lagi, belahan jiwaku yang sangat kucintai.

_Nee-San_—?

Menangis, tersenyum, dalam kekaburan ilusi yang menyenangkan itu ia membelaiku; sentuhan hampa yang sama sekali tidak membekas, tidak mewujud bahkan menjadi desir udara. Air mata deras meluruh dari mata; basah, pada akhirnya cerah seolah runtuh dan aku kembali terjatuh dalam lubang—yang walau sekarang tidak terlalu suram, tetap meremukkan, menggerogoti diri (bahkan ketika hanya serpihan yang tersisa di sana). Rindu membuncah menenggelamkan, menyesakkan, tapi aku ingin tetap demikian. Aku ingin tetap demikian...

_Nee-San..._

Ingin kuselipkan apa yang selama ini berbelit di otak melalui pita suara, melalui getar lidah melalui mulut melalui bibir. Aku ingin mengalirkan perasaan, membanjiri udara dengan riuh kata-kata dalam pusaran emosi yang kuharapkan berlabuh padanya (walau aku tahu itu tidak mungkin; karena ilusi tidak akan terpengaruh apapun, tidak akan memberi tanggapan apapun, tidak akan mewujud bahkan merubah semburat ekspresi). Aku ingin melakukan itu, tapi suara tersangkut begitu saja entah di suatu tempat dalam rangka diri. Mungkin karena terlalu menyesakkan, mungkin karena jika suara tercipta, ilusi akan hilang seperti buih yang enyah ketika diriakkan. Aku tak tahu. Aku tak tahu...

_Nee-San... aku tak tahu... apa yang harus kulakukan tanpamu? _

_Tolong aku..._

_Jangan tinggalkan aku..._

Tanpa pegangan, tanpa sandaran, kehilangan setengah jiwa, aku tidak sanggup menjalani kehidupan seperti itu. Padahal ingin kukatakan, ingin kuhempaskan gumpalan itu, tapi aku hanya bisa terpaku dengan lelehan air mata, menatap senyum pahit ilusi di hadapanku yang seolah mengatakan bahwa kita tidak bisa mengalahkan kuasa waktu: ia sudah berubah menjadi kenangan, sedangkan aku akan tetap berpijak dalam kenyataan. Perlahan, meskipun aku sama sekali tidak ingin, tapi jauh dalam hati dan insting logis di sudut otakku mengakui bahwa tidak seharusnya aku menenggelamkan diri lebih jauh lagi dari sekarang.

Namun... meski demikian, ada satu hal yang tetap menjadi ganjalan—menggumpal dalam hati, menusuk-mencekik sampai terasa sakit. Dalam kegaguan, keheningan yang terlalu sayang untuk diriakkan, dan pandangan yang mengabur akibat air mata (walau hanya ilusi itu yang tampak jelas, masih tersenyum pahit, masih menangis dengan ekspresi lembut yang lekat dalam ingatan), aku membuka mulutku. Kupaksakan diri walau akhirnya yang terhembus bukanlah riuh melainkan desir yang membentuk kata-kata dalam balutan getir.

"...Nee-San...menyesal?"

Hanya itu. Hanya satu gumpalan itu yang ingin kulumatkan segera, agar jilatan liar api dendam tidak akan membakarku lagi (saat itu, bayangan akan mata hijau bening dan getar suara yang hampir tak kukenali kembali melintas, kini seolah membaur dalam otak bersama ilusi yang masih terekam di sana). Ya, aku tidak ingin lagi. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak pandai mengatasi kontradiksi dalam diri. Aku tidak ingin perasaan yang terbangun dalam waktu yang tidak singkat (melalui ingatan akan mata lembut ekspresi malas dan nada bicara yang menenangkan serta kebersamaan membahagiakan yang seolah dapat berlangsung selamanya, juga ikatan terhadapnya) menghilang begitu saja dalam sekejap seperti napas putih musim dingin yang segera membaur pada udara tanpa warna—itu sangat tidak tertoleransi, bagaimanapun juga.

Ilusi itu hanya tersenyum, damai dan melankolis. Kemudian angin berhembus, perlahan membuyarkan gumpalan ilusi itu menjadi titik-titik warna abstrak yang meleleh dalam dunia nyata. Terpaku, aku tidak sanggup berteriak menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal, untuk tetap terkait, untuk tetap… 'hidup'. Mataku mencari-cari sosok ilusi itu dengan putus asa, tapi nihil. Yang tertinggal bukanlah wujud, melainkan gaung samar suara yang seolah sudah lama kulupakan. Suara yang membangkitkan nostalgi yang menyakitkan, namun tidak terelakkan, itu suara yang paling kucintai.

_(Iku, Kota-Nii wo yoroshiku ne. Kota-Nii wa dareka ga mitenai to mucha wo suru kara.)_ | Iku, aku serahkan Kota-Nii padamu. Karena kalau tidak ada yang memperhatikan, Kota-Nii akan memaksakan diri.

Air mata kembali menuruni lembah pipiku yang dingin, deras.

_(...Yakusoku.) _ | Janji.

Tidak ada kesedihan dalam nada itu, tidak ada penyesalan, tidak ada dendam. Hanya ketulusan. Ketulusan yang manis. Dan itu kembali menghancurkanku, namun tidak dengan kepahitan yang menyesakkan. Terjatuh berlutut di depan apa-yang-tadi-tidak-ingin-kusebut-pusara, aku mulai terisak.

Kata-katanya masih bergaung, bergemuruh bersama rekaman ilusi belahan jiwaku dan bayang bola mata hijau samar yang sayu. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menerima ketulusan manis menyedihkan dari belahan jiwaku. Aku masih tidak tahu. Tapi satu yang kuyakini, ia tidak menyesalinya. Ia tidak menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi, ia tidak menyesali harus menjadi kenangan dan meninggalkan jejak samar dalam kehidupan. Tapi aku tidak tahu.

Aku hanya tidak tahu.

Tidak tahu.

"…Kota-_Nii_… _gomen_…"—bisikan samar.

End


End file.
